This invention relates to an electronic device, such as a sensor or a nano-electromechanical system (NEMS). More particularly, the invention relates to a method of integrating inorganic nano-wires with micron sized electrode structures.
As device structures become increasingly miniaturized, the integration of nano-building blocks, such as nano-wires, with a nano-device is of great interest. As the size of device structures decrease, such integration becomes increasingly complex. Inorganic wires, often chosen for applications in devices due to their low work function, high frequency, or quantum transport properties, are independently synthesized by techniques such as vapor transport, laser ablation, or electrochemical filling of porous anodic alumina templates. The inorganic wires are then assembled onto a final substrate or device of interest using techniques such as random dispersion, micro-fluidics, or nano imprint lithography.
One problem associated with separate assembly in the integration of nano-wires and devices is the difficulty in scaling up the involved processes, as many of such assembly steps and processes are distinct from each other. While hybrid integration strategies enable scaling up and quickening of some processes, a method of direct horizontal integration of the nano-wire with the device architecture of interest is highly desirable in microelectronics processing and device fabrication.
The current methods for integrating a nano-wire and a nano-device do not enable direct integration in minimal turnaround times nor in high yield. Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device that is directly integrated with its attendant nano-wires. What is also needed is a method for direct integration of nano-wire and nano-device assembly that is applicable to a variety of nano-wire material compositions and applications. What is also needed is an assimilation of the direct integration method into existing micro and nanotechnology and in micro- and nano-lithography techniques.